Sky's allegiance
by lunours
Summary: Jack, Sydney Vaughn, Weiss, and Marshall are send in South Africa to find out a new artefact... But they can't expect that they are going to confront... Pairing JOC and SV and a jealous Sydney...
1. Chapter 1

**SKY'S ALLEGIANCE (to the Earth)**

It's officially my first fanfic…. SO I hope you will be sweet…

**Disclaimer:** Alias and the original characters don't belong me…Alas! But the others do.

I'm a huge fan of Jack Bristow, the character the more intriguing, compelling, enticing, mysterious, and ambiguous of TV-shows. But my fiction is not only about him, there are a lot of S/V, and all the cast. It takes place just after the end of S3.

In my story you will be able to find:

Action

Angst

Confrontation between Jack and Sydney, Jack and Vaughn, Marshall, other characters.

Romance

Sex

Violence

The beginning is the presentation of the mission, its environment, and some new characters the good ones and the bad. It's a little slowly.

Do you are interested in a story?

Yes! Good, follow them…

Sky's allegiance 

The USA is a very attractive country where liberty means something strong. It's a powerful image, a dream of power, dollars and freedom. By all means. It permits traffics to improve and grow. A little cleverness helps to free someone from the constraints of government services.

It's the vision of the States of a powerful member of the Covenant…

Of course, US government doesn't like this and several services decide to set up a vast joint operation to break down this network.

Even more since Rambaldi will be a part of this adventure. And its final intention would be at range of the CIA at last… The key of success is in South Africa.

**PROLOGUE **

He regains consciousness. He is blind. The darkness surrounds him and the only sounds he is hearing are muffled… or they are isolated.

The smell is nauseating…

He is lying on the ground. And slowly, his memory is coming back.

A fall… Yes, he recollects his fall in the stairs. They have launched him in the stairs and he tumbled all the way down on his head and his elbows and his hips. He is a trivial merchandize. They interrogated him…passively. Did they torture him? No.

They have beaten him but they didn't really torture him. He is not the one they want. He is merely a mean to pressurize his boss…

Yes, it's that… a mean… Jack!… Jack Bristow…

How is he doing? Where is he?

He is groping around for him in the dark. He finds at last his boss' lying form. He is still unconscious but alive. Relief!

How many days are they here? In this cellar he lost the track of time but he is sure it couldn't be more…

A groan. Jack is regaining consciousness. Roger reaches his hand out and touches his boss' arm.

"Jack? Jack? How are you?" Van Der Meer asks.

The moan is louder now and he is hearing the sound of scraping of metal on the ground. Then, Jack who is vomiting in the container. He is breathing loudly.

"Help me to stand." He says in a low voice.

Roger does it; he is not seeing him but he is feeling his very presence.

"How many time are we here?"

"I don't know." Jack answers him. He is walking from one wall to another, counting in the dark.

"What do they want?"

"I don't know yet… How are you?"

"I think my elbow is broken. My nose too." Roger says after a short auto-diagnosis.

Jack tries to gather his mind together. All is odd and eerie… What is the last thing he can recollect?

The bite of a tranq dart… but before this?

His apartment door. Yes, it's how all began. Someone had ringed, he had head for the door. On the screen control he saw Sydney smiling… He had opened…and the tranq dart. Then, all went black.

But all this doesn't explain either his headache or these nauseas or his mind fog… Neither the pain in the hollow of his elbow…

He is thirsty too and cold. Bit by bit, acknowledges the symptoms he is familiar with, and his worry turns into certainty.

He has been drugged.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter One : So it begins.**_

_**8 months and 4 days earlier**_

On this July 12th, in the early morning, twenty DEA (Drug Enforcement Agency) agents are hiding, witnessing the landing of a medium size plane that flew in from Pretoria, South Africa. A van, followed by a Buick, heads for the landing strip towards the craft. Once the plane stopped, tough looking men get out of the aircraft and load into the vehicles after a short conversation.

Suddenly, sirens wail and the agents appear from all sides and cart this lot away in a short time and without firing one shot.

_48 hours later, Los Angeles _

A man in his thirties with badge CIA, is watching a small group of agents on the corner of the coffee room, they are speaking easily with each other, obviously friendly and happy to be together. This man, with blond short hair and pale blue eye, is 5 feet 5 inches tall and thin, he seems to hesitate a short instant, then with sight he is heading towards them.

"Hi!" He says when he is near them.

"Hi!" The young and tall woman is the first to greet him with a warm smile.

"I'm Agent Van Der Meer, a newbie."

"I'm Sydney Bristow from the agency too, they are Eric Weiss and Michael Vaughn."

He is glad, he has hearing such great adventures about the woman than he can't believe the first person he is meeting, it's her!

_CIA Conference Room_

Several FBI, DEA and CIA noisy agents are gathering in the conference room. There is a hush when Delvin and Jack Bristow come in. Jack sits down alongside his superior and he runs his eyes over the group, his gaze stops for a short moment on Sydney whom he hasn't again since Wittenberg. She ignores him.

Delvin begins, "Good morning. We welcome agents Ellison, Alenson, and Dravent from DEA, and Ms Stein, Ms Dulot and Mr Perk from the FBI. We are going to combine our efforts in a long-term joint operation which should be wide-ranging and dangerous. Everything that will be said in this room will be top-secret. The liaison agents of the agencies will be Agent Stein for FBI, Special Agent Ellison for DEA and Agent Dixon for CIA. The initiative has been taken by DEA, so I'll let them have the floor."

"Morning everybody, I'm Agent Ellison. The United States is subjected to numerous illegal traffic from different countries, one of which is South Africa. It's mostly drugs and weapons sales and the export of precious stones and metals, illegal sales of other items such as pelts, hides and elephant tusks, etc…

"We haven't established this as a fact yet, but we strongly suspect Thomas Sherrinford of being the boss, and this is what you will have to prove."

As he speaks a picture of a man in his sixties with a great stature appears on the screen of the meeting room. Ellison sits down and lets Agent Stein continue.

"Actually, we monitored the transactions of capital between Sherrinford's firms and several ghost companies. Other unlawful financial flows have been spotted and though there are no evident links, all the accounts, about 350, are controlled by this man."

A new picture appears, this one of a pudgy man in his fifties.

"He's William Triklhet, certified accountant, more or less involved with Sherrinford."

Ellison speaks again with a monotonous voice, "We know the merchandise is mainly transported by air. And we are specially watching the flights from South Africa. The number of them bound for the US is superior to 1200 per day. To carry out an overall monitoring of them is impossible. It seems to us wiser to investigate in South Africa on the layout and the methods of working as well as the loading locations..."

Agent Stein interrupts him, "To be more accurate, all the suspected flights don't come straight from South Africa, plenty of them are rerouted via various countries before they head for our territory."

"Thank you," Delvin intervenes. "Before we continue with the practical aspects of this mission, I want to add some important intel which mustn't overshadow by the FBI either the DEA. Agent Dixon."

"Good morning. It turns out that we have been interested by Sherrinford for some weeks, in fact since he's become fascinated by Rambaldi and has begun his search for a precious artefact, the "_luce_". Jack!"

"The "_luce_" and its use are unknown, but Sherrinford is in possession of important information about it. How? We don't know. The Covenant or Sloane perhaps work with him."

Several pictures of digs in various areas are appearing on the screen.

"The Foundation for Preserving South African Cultural and Historical Heritage, the FoPeSA2H, carried out digs that they are highly probably linked to Rambaldi."

Sydney interrupts him bluntly. "How do you know that, Jack?"

Weiss is astounded by the exchange between them. He can't prevent himself from exclaiming with a low voice, "She called him Jack! What happened between them?"

Jack behaves as if nothing had happened. "Rambaldi, I said, these search oddly began a couple of weeks after our own investigations into Sherrinford. And, it's turns out that he's the main foundation's patron."

He becomes quiet and throws a fixed stare at Sydney. She bears it until Agent Stein speaks again. Files about the mission and the preliminary studies pass from hand to hand.

"In these files you will find identified members of this criminal network, a map with suspected locations and mission-specs as we see it. To sump up, it's a matter of infiltration. Agents Alenson and Dravent and CIA Agent Paul Peel will infiltrate the crime syndicate within the drugs and weapons traffic business. They'll pass themselves as criminals. Their covers are established. Agent Perk will join the air security. We are waiting from CIA the agents' name whom will infiltrate the airports and a technical support. We let you handle the coordination, of course."

Sydney really finds the haughty agent unbearable. "Thank you for your tactful attention."

The tension moves up a peg in an overheated room with people aware of the importance of the stakes.

Stein blushes and sits down. Then Jack asks, "You expect to take down this network with…"he reads, "…luggage handlers?"

Stein is a young arrogant agent full of illusions and her behaviour adds to the exasperation of those present at the meeting.

"Ha! I see! The famous CIA knows how to do everything, and does it better than the others, then claims all the laurels! From the beginning you…"

"STOOOP!" Delvin intervenes quickly with authority. "We are here to work together. Stop these stupid territorial wars! Save your sense of adversity and your resources. We'll need them later. So I want to see cohesion here! Jack, I want you to suggest another strategy, and we'll discuss tomorrow. You can dismiss. Thank you everybody, and good day."

Sydney is the first to storm out the room. Angry all over her features…

_Wittenberg _

_As she casts her eyes over the CIA stamped documents, Sydney is horror-struck as she finds out she only has been an agency project, a perfect soldier, a flesh and blood spy-robot since her birthday. But the most surprising and the most painful disclosures are the ones without the slightest doubt which have to do with her father. He always has been the director manager of the project SAB 47, he inscribed the various stages of her life, he recorded Sydney's every move just as if she had been a laboratory mouse._

_Where is the father's love through those pages? She only finds analytic jottings without an human touch._

_Had she ever been important to him? If only for one day? _

_Going over the pages, dumbfounded, she doesn't pay attention to her surroundings anymore, and she isn't aware of a movement made by somebody who is getting closer behind her._

_"Sydney." _

_A well-known voice, that from now on belongs to a perfect stranger, drags her away from her reading._

_"You were never supposed to have found this."_

"Sydney! Sydney!"

Sydney turns to Vaughn and sees him coming to her. As he reaches her, he stops and smiles to her.

"I think you shouldn't look for a confrontation with your father in public…"

"Vaughn, y…"

"Syd, I know you are disappointed. I understand it's hard for you to accept the reality such as it appears to you… even more so after you had succeeded in getting along together…"

"Vaughn, you don't know how I felt and what I feel now. Every time I believe I know him… Every time I manage to connect with him, to make him accept me… I find out an even worse thing. Every time… I tell myself…'_In fact, he loves you, but he doesn't know how to do_.' …I'm confronted with a new betrayal."

Shattered, she remains silent and tries to contain the tears which form in the corners of hers eyes. She resumes with a faltering voice, "He is my father, he ought to love me!"

Vaughn takes her in his arms. "I know he loves you, Syd!"

Then, he holds her at arms' length and looks her straight in the eyes. "He does love you!"

He succeeds in relaxing her a little and she returns a shy smile. "I'd like to so much, but I don't believe it anymore."

Silence falls between them.

"And what about this coffee?" _I'm dying to drink with you._

She nods and follows him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two : Rendezvous.**

CIA conference room

The next day, all the agents are gathered in the same conference room before. Jack Bristow, sitting in his usual chair, offers a new strategy which meets the requirements of both the DEA and the theater of operation.

"To sump up, we have to break up the crime syndicate, cut Sherrinford's financial supports, find out for who he works for... either Sloane, the Covenant, someone else... and lastly find and recover the Rambaldi artifact."

**"Now, what do you know?"** Who is asking this question?

"We have been able to identify some members of the network and some suspected accomplices among the airport maintenance staff. We strongly suspect Sherrinford of being the boss of this large South-African crime organization and Triklhet of being his accountant. Sherrinford belongs to the fashionable circles of South African society where he must have many contacts, and perhaps accomplices whom he would have had no difficulty in bribing.  
Our mission, therefore, demands different levels of infiltrations in various networks. The DEA will take care of the traffic section while we have to do the same with the Rambaldi network of activities, the illegal art trade, and the transportation means section.  
I suggest agents Bristow and Vaughn for the Rambaldi one. Their covers will respectively be a professor of the University of Pretoria and a professional photographer. They'll be married."

Sydney and Michael look at each other and trade mischievous smiles. Dixon nods his approval while Devlin makes a sign for Jack to continue. No one else dares to say a word.

"The illegal art trade and the transportation issue can be infiltrated during the same operation. It demands an agent in the highest level of South African air security direction. He'll have to be able to access all the files, move in the fashionable society circles and then determine the best option to break up these networks. He will also have to leave himself open to be bribed in order to…"

Sydney interrupts him. "Who do you suggest?" she demands curtly. "It's the most delicate part of the mission. Weiss ?"

Having heard his name, Weiss holds his head up, "Sorry. I don't think I'm the ideal person."

Dixon intervenes, "We all know we only can entrust this mission to Agent Bristow' s care." He turns to Jack and continues, "Your knowledge in aeronautics and your former cover within SD-6 designate you."

Inwardly, Sydney knew it was the obvious solution. Despite herself, she couldn't help admiring once more the unconventional intelligence of this man whom she despised more than anyone at present.  
A heavy silence takes hold of the room. After having leafed through Jack's proposal, Devlin surveys the group and finally gives his approval, "OK! Jack, you'll go with Agent Weiss and a newcomer at the Los Angeles office, Agent Van Der Meer. I agree with the others operation phases and the DEA infiltration. You will handle the coordination of the mission in South Africa. I wish you all good luck!"

Devlin leaves the room.

Jack calls out to Marshall who is tinkering with an odd device, "Marshall! You are coming with us!"

Marshall starts, "Ja… Agent Bristow, Sir, I… I don't go in the field."

"Marshall, you'll take care of the technical aspects of the mission."

"Yes, Sir… Sir?"

He is beginning to get on Jack's nerves. "Yes?"

"Carrie, Sir…I want to say... Ms. Flink…"

He interrupts him, "She come with us too." He turns to leave but stops. "Marshall?"

"Yes, Sir?"

"Call me Jack!"

"Uh… Of course, Sir…Of course, Jack."

"How do you intend to infiltrate the air security direction?" asks Sydney bluntly.

"A plane accident…"

The room is emptying, and Jack waits for Sydney. When she gets near him, he says, "Sydney, a moment."

Sydney stops before him and stares at him, "Yes?"

Once alone, Jack resumes, obviously ill at ease. "I would like for us to broach the matter of your discoveries in Wittenberg. In fact… In fact, you would have never found this top-secret file…"

"Jack, nothing, absolutely nothing can erase what I read in that file. You won't restore the trust between us either. Your ceaseless lies are more harmful than your actions. I'm tired to hope that perhaps one day you will see me as your daughter. I'm only the illustration of your weakness and the reminder of your fallibility. You are pathetic," Sydney says to this stranger who keeps exasperating her. She has never managed to understand him. And she can control her anger anymore as in Wittenberg, she bends her head and remembers their encounter, her sharp reaction…

All the sadness and distress and rancour that had been building in her since her resurrection suddenly blow up and she gives vent to her limitless burning rage. Jack becomes her only target.  
Then she pours out her anger on him, and the intensity grows within as she sees the lack of concern he displays. At last the impulse has been assuaged, she breaks off breathless. They look at each other straight in the eyes. Jack remains silent. They size each other up. Catlike, they are ready to clash. Jack blocks the only available exit. The tension between them is palpable, the atmosphere is full of electricity and anger.

Then Sydney gathers together the files. Determined, she moves forward. "He can do whatever he wishes!" she says to herself, and she ignores him as she gets near him. Hopeful, she walks by him, but his powerful hand grabs her arm as she is about to cross the threshold, throwing her into a state of uncertainty. He grabs the files and roughly brutally snatches them from her hands.

Jack absorbs her harsh words without replying. What could he say or do to ease her distress? The truth burns from the inside and it hurts. "Sydney, you can't really think that…"

She interrupts him again, "Talk to me about SAB 47. Why is my own father the director of the project?"

"No! It's impossible. It's an Omega 17 fi…"

"Have I ever had one moment of liberty in my life? Have you always programmed everything that happened? Weiss, Marshall, Dixon, are they my colleagues or your collaborators?" The anger grows, she must control herself. She has a master game theorist before her, and if she wants to throw him off balance, she'll have to play better. Keep calm! Keep Calm!

"Did you plan my first flirt ? My first kiss? The loss of my…"

"Sydney!"

"What do you know about Rambaldi? How far are you involved with it? What are your links with him?" Couldn't he see that the little girl in her is venting both her distress and her love? She wants to be accepted as Sydney, not as Agent Bristow!

"There are things I can tell you, others I can explain, but everything that has to do with this file is classified." Jack says. "It's no good, it won't work!". This hopeless thought crossed his mind the moment when he had said the words.

Immediately, the answer he so much dreaded bursts out, "Then, don't come to me to play the father! We have nothing else to say to each other. You are my superior, I'll respect that, but you aren't my father any longer!"

"Then, behave properly! Like a professional!" Jack's retort is sharp, cold and final. His glare is so icy that it would freeze Hell itself. Sydney is still standing open-mouthed when he leaves the room, leaving a wave of icy bitterness.

That evening, a parking lot

Jack is sitting in his car, his laptop on his lap. He tries for the umpteenth time to establish a connection with a contact, but his message hasn't been answered yet. Frustrated, he punches the steering wheel, tilts his head back on the headrest and shuts his eyes. He sighs deeply; this is not the time to lose his self-control.  
His stare lost far away, he thinks about the conversation he had today with the little girl he loves so much. 

Hopeful, she walks by him, but his powerful hand grabs her arm as she is about to cross the threshold, throwing her into a state of uncertainty. He grabs the files roughly from her hands.

She turns to him and she spitefully hurls at him, "Don't touch me! Don't come near me! And don't you ever talk to me! You always were and you always will be a stranger to me!"

Her throat tight with emotion, totally exasperated, she walks out of the room... or more exactly Jack lets her leave.

She called him Jack! She couldn't hurt him more. Straight in the heart. Sydney, couldn't you understand me? Can you imagine how much I loved her? More than my life… more than everything… I would have done anything to keep her…even the worst mistake… the worst pact.

IRINA? DAMN YOU! IRINA! you couldn't hurt me more. Why did you do that? If only he knew the answers, he could find the peace...

Then again, the anger threatens to overcome him, "It's all…"

And, he tries another connection, to Katya this time. He waits a couple of minutes before she comes online.

"Daniels-Jack : Request contact. Need intel."  
"Kat-Isis : About?"  
"Daniels-Jack : Covenant activities in South Africa."

A moment later, she writes him a clear message, clear in many ways...

" Kat-Isis : rendezvous tomorrow 21:00, Motel Palmrise, room 607."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3 : Parity

24 hours later, Atlanta airport

The FBI had received the intel a little late the evening before, but the agents were at their post, and all the dealers have been apprehended. It's a great catch: 32 million dollars worth of diamonds, precious stones and metals.

Yet how many loads slipped through the net?

At the same location, three men get ready to take off towards South Africa.

Los Angeles, CIA room

The meeting ends: The missions have been planed, the covers studied and are known by every agent. Sydney will be a young teacher of English and American literature at the University of South Africa, Pretoria (UINSA), who is married to Michael Jones, a brilliant photographer.

"… the FoPeSA2H is searching for a 400 years old Bantu statue. You are responsible for keeping a close watch of the UNISA staff. The electronic surveillance means are standard: bugs, cameras and the other usual equipment," says Jack Bristow.

The new CIA agent has his head in the clouds. "Jack Bristow will be appointed Director of Aerial Navigation Security of the South Africa Zone instead of the current director who will be fired very shortly. Weiss will be his driver: Eric Wisem. And I, Roger Van Der Meer, will be his personal assistant and private secretary. It's a dream! It's my first significant mission and I'm a member of the team of the CIA Legend!"

"… We especially have to break up the transportation and rare art trade networks. Agents Weiss and Van Der Meer will take care of the electronic surveillance. Our apartments will connect with a hidden door. A small room in yours will be fitted out with the usual monitoring equipment: monitors, bugs, recorders… well, you've heard it all before. The command center." Jack continues.

"A real infiltration mission, not just a short stroll, but the real thing; the CIA is pulling out all the stops. There'll be danger, action, hideouts, parties… and all that with Jack Bristow. The Jack Bristow! And when it's all over, I'll give all the details to my buddies. They'll be green with envy." Van Der Meer's inward exultation verges on ecstasy.

"… If there are no questions left, you may dismiss. I'll see all of you again in Pretoria."

All the agents leave the room but one, who can't prevent himself from approaching his idol. He says, "Sir, it's an honour for me to work with you. It's the dream of many of us…"

"We'll see in a couple of weeks if you'll still feel the same." With that, Jack turns on his heel and walks away.

"He's really impressive. He's so calm, cool, and collected... a real professional! He's our James Bond!" thinks the new agent, not in the least put off by the dry retort.

Weiss and Vaughn are sitting at their respective desks. They are going over the last documents for the operations. Michael and Sydney will take off for South Africa in the coming week. Vaughn seems to have become again the Vaughn who Weiss knew three years ago. Relaxed, cheerful and in love.

"So things are worked out between Sydney and you?"

Vaughn grins frankly and finally answers back, "They're coming along slowly between us. I think Sydney trusts me again little by little. She isn't inhibited anymore since Lauren's death and she relies on me."

"What about love?"

Vaughn doesn't answer immediately. "She's learning slowly to trust again, Weiss, so I don't intend to push her. When she's ready for a new relationship … it'll take the time required... I'll be patient… and this time I'll wait for her and I'll be there for her. I don't want let her down. But I hope… I hope we can be together again forever. The love between us is strong."

"I'm happy for you, buddy!"

"Thank you. And you?"

"Nothing. All is quiet on that front!"

They continue talking for several minutes and during this time Vaughn doesn't forget to tease his friend. Then, after a long silence between them, Eric asks him a question which has been bugging him since the famous first meeting, "What happened between Jack and Syd?"

Katya looks at her watch for the umpteenth time: 22:01. Jack is late. The waiting becomes unbearable; her stomach starts to ache. She is feeling the excitement, and it's as if her lungs are pressing against her ribcage. She cannot manage to focus anymore her attention on the files scattered before her.

Her bedroom, with orange blossom-flavoured candlelight, is bathed in a soft filter light which is favourable to beautiful dreams.

Jack… She begins to be doubtful of his arrival. When she thinks about him, she understands and savours the delicious feeling that Eve felt when she had eaten the forbidden fruit. She recalls his hands on her body, his mouth on hers, his halted breath…

The muffled noise at her door brings her out of her daydream. She prevents herself from rushing to open the door.

"Good evening, Jack."

"Katya."

Images of their last encounter cross her mind.

"What brings the CIA to South Africa?" asks Katya with an enchanting smile for which she alone has the secret.

"Covenant business."

Accustomed to his terse and professional replies, she tells him immediately, "The Covenant is searching for a Rambaldi device, but I don't know any more than that. My interests are in Asia." She takes a moment before continuing, "South Africa is far away from my zone of influence."

She gives him a brown envelope. "You'll find in it all the intel I could gather about the searches."

"Does the name Sherrinford mean anything to you?" Asks Jack, his gaze staying on her.

She takes a little step toward him.

She looks at him straight in the eyes, liking his dark and brooding side. She moistens her blood red lips with the tip of her tongue. Jack's gaze switches from her eyes to her mouth, and it remains fixed there. Shivers of anticipation run through Katya's body. She thinks about his question while she moves closer like a panther. Both are at arms length of each other.

"Mmm… vaguely."

She moves nearer to him, catlike and sensual; her companion's face clouds over, desire blazes in his eyes. Suddenly, time seems to go into suspension…seconds fall slowly one by one. Standing still, they look at each over.

The waiting and the adrenaline stir the fire burning in her. She thirsts for his lips, his caresses, his moans…

At last, Jack draws her against him, bends slowly his head and their mouths merge with quick kisses. Katya savours the shivers which are brought by the touch of his soft and eager lips. Her hands slide in his hair, Jack's travel on her body, exploring her delicate curves.

Their kisses deepen, and they only stop to catch their breath.

Katya grabs her lover's jacket lapel and pushes it down to let it fall. Jack's mouth sensually travels up and down her collarbone and throat, it spreads a warmth which sweeps through her body. She groans and lets her heated desire carry her away. She wants to taste him, bite him, feel him inside her. She undoes his tie and the buttons of his shirt.

Unaware of his actions, Jack ends up pressing her against the wall, removes her t-shirt, grabs her hand and slowly guides her caresses. Their kisses become more and more demanding and passionate. Katya ends up tearing his shirt from his broad shoulders and pushing it down over his arms, thus limiting his movements. She deposits small kisses over his chest, bites his nipples and encircles them with the tip of her tongue. He tilts his head back, savouring the delicious feelings she gives him.

Under her assaults, Jack surrenders his last bit of control and willpower. Unable to contain himself any longer, he tears off her last garments, takes Katya in his arms and carries her to her bed.

Katya sighs with excitement and shuts her eyes. At last, his hands fondles her body, awakening along the way other sources of desire. The touch of Jack's lips alternates between the sensual and intoxicating as they trace the route between her breasts and her mouth, so that they may exchange feverish kisses.

When he is naked, he falls on the top of Katya and without waiting, he quickly penetrates her, their groans and cries muffled by his tender kisses. They rush into a long night of passionate and fierce love-making...


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4 : Phase One**

**8 days later, above the Atlantic Ocean**

Sydney and Vaughn are sitting together aboard a Boeing which is bringing them to South Africa. The past few days allowed them to restore a fragile harmony between them. Vaughn is sweet, attentive and conciliating; he wants above all to have Sydney forget his awful behaviour with Dr Lee.

Sydney remembers these past few days almost happily. Their compatibility is coming back again. The only shadow remaining in her life is her father... or rather Jack... the mystery of her life: a friend, a foe, or an ally? What is he? She had avoided him during the past days.

This man is very strange, very complex. She can't tell with certainty where his loyalties lie. It was the first time she thought of him in this way... as a man. Sydney was disturbed to see him appear a week ago with slightly swollen lips and on his neck... she had not been certain at that moment but once she had to look at him several times, she had confirmed... yes... a hickey! He had even blushed slightly when he realized his nocturnal activities were known by her and even by many of their colleagues.

Sydney had never thought her father lived like a monk, but she hadn't ever thought about this side of him after her mother's "death". Certainly, because she had never faced it until now. She was abruptly forced to confront this reality, and she couldn't explain why she was disturbed. Of course, Jack owed Irina nothing, he is free, but yet... which woman could have found favour with Jack while he only sees the agent in his own daughter? She felt a twinge of sorrow and jealousy.

She sighs and looks at her companion. He is reading the latest issue of TIME, and seems to be engrossed by a particular article. She takes tenderly his hand and he tilts his head up and stares at her. They smile at each other and exchange a long gaze. Then, Vaughn bends over the armrest and gives her a sweet kiss.

**Warmbath district, Pretoria**

They had been in Pretoria for several days. The University of the South Africa, the UNISA, found them a nice house in the surrounding neighbourhood of the city, near the university in which Sydney will teach English and American literature.

Sydney and Vaughn settled in. Their house looks like the colonial houses of the district. It's a two-story white mansion with enormous, well-lit rooms. On the second floor, they have connecting bedrooms, and also a vast and beautiful bathroom and a guest room. The first floor is pleasant too, with kitchen, a large office and living room. The house is in a posh area where all the buildings are surrounded with well-kept green lawns and trees.

The start of the new academic year will be soon, and Sydney has twenty days left in order to prepare herself. She is very excited about teaching -- it's a profession she would have liked so much if the circumstances were different.

However, she will be given the opportunity to experience life as a professor with this mission during a year, and perhaps longer. It's a good test. Once all this story over, she intends to be the only one to choose her future life and she is attracted to teaching.

She already had made the acquaintance of the Dean of the UNISA, a delightful, courteous, and cultured man who is very happy to get a new professor. The meeting went very well; they talked about the program, schedule, syllabus and the education politics of the university. He explained to her the difficulties that have to do with a multi-ethnic and polyglot country. Sydney had taken advantage of this meeting to hide bugs and camera in his office as well as in the secretariat and the library as well.

The goal of this mission mustn't be forgotten, and it's time to go to Johannesburg in the south-west. They have a plane to catch...

**Johannesburg Airport**

Sydney and Vaughn are waiting outside of a hangar, a guard with a dog just walked past them. They have to wait to avoid drawing the dog's attention.

Sydney unlocks the door and they walk in the hangar. They approach the twenty-seat plane which is their target. Vaughn rummages through in his bag and extracts C4 bars, its detonator and a green device which will lead tomorrow the aircraft to its destiny.

Sydney remembers with a slight smile the briefing with Marshall who got mixed up between his tech-specifications and his pride to talk about his little Mitchell and his progress.

_"... You'll have to put it just underneath the pilot's console, to plug the green wire in the blue connector and... Did already I tell you that Mitch... Mitch is my little boy... Oh! You have to see him. He smiles all the day... he babbles... ga ga... and with his little hands... they are very little..." Marshall imitates his son with his own mouth and hands._

"Marshall, the plane!" says Jack sharply.

"Oh! Yes... Of course, Sir! Where I was? Oh! Yes! The green wire in the bleu connector and the brown one on the metal structure of the cockpit. And this marvel of technology will fly the plane alone and it'll short the evasive action of the automatic anti-collision system."

Marshall mimics sounds with his words, "The other plane is equipped with the same device. They'll search each other... find both... and at last hit, and... above the Atlantic ocean : BOOM! And..."HELP! HELP!"... Everybody will be thrown into a panic... It's a disaster!... They'll send planes and ships to search... Oh my God! They are all dead!..."

Marshall stops. "...Huh! Except that there won't be any dead bodies... because there won't be anybody on the planes... Our guys will have jumped with parachutes!...Did I tell you my little boy turns on his side by himself?...Ah! He's a great boy!"

Sydney follows all of Marshall's directions. As she lights herself with a flashlight, she unscrews the panel, connects the wires together, switches the device on and closes the panel.

Vaughn places the C4 on the plane. The craft will have to be blown to pieces so not to leave evidence.

Once their tasks completed, they leave discreetly to return home, leaving the plane behind without a trace of their presence.

Phase Two of the operation can begin.

TBC

THe other chapter, it's short.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5 : Firebomb**

**24 hours later, Cape Town Airport**

The national media interrupted their current programs to broadcast the news in live. It was incredible! Two planes struck in each other above the Atlantic Ocean. The probability to find survivors was practically none. The main TV channels tried to get exclusive interviews with the aerial security Director and the head of the Cape Town Airport, but total confusion about the circumstances surrounding the crash was prevailing with the aeronautic authorities.

How could two planes have collided in mid-air?

Ships were sent to search for possible survivors at the location where fragments had been seen. They simultaneously criscrossed the sector and picked up pieces of wreckage. Searches and hope were given up after several days; the final report was: 39 dead (33 passengers and 6 crew members).

Immediately, the investigation began. It did not reveal either a technical problem or a mechanical failure with the planes. So, the committee of inquiry became interested in the air-traffic control of the region. It denounced an air-traffic controller who was slightly suspicious; he already had problems with his work and had previously jeopardized passengers. Some disciplinary problems were brought out and the Director's laxity denounced.

So finally, ten days after the accident, the Aerial Navigation Director of the South Africa zone was fired.

It only remained for the ICAO (International Civil Aviation Organisation) to replace him.

All was going according to Jack Bristow's plan.

**Los Angeles**

Marshall and Carrie were already in South Africa.

Only the agents Bristow, Weiss and Van Der Meer remain in Los Angeles; they are waiting for Jack to be appointed as Director of the Aerial Navigation Security of the South Africa zone. Meanwhile, they put the finishing touches to their mission. Van Der Meer immerses himself into the work, well aware of the stakes, and he is also anxious to integrate himself to the Los Angeles team and to prove his worth to his superiors, and particularly to Jack, whom he admires.

Both being endowed with a warm and cheerful nature, Eric and Roger get along well. They study the technical aspect of the surveillance of their leader with cordiality, and indeed even with some connivance.

Eric sums up, "Every time we'll be out, we'll have to keep an eye open for trouble and watch over every thing which could be suspicious. We'll be directly link together with wireless receiver mikes and cameras that Agent Bristow will have placed. So, you'll have all the sound and pictures on the monitors."

" Then, most of the time it's you who will secure the close surveillance and I'll be the back up... but... always ready to move. Well, OK! But if you want to switch sometimes don't think twice about it! I'd be happy to go in the field." Van Der Meer gets enthusiastic.

"It's Jack who will decide about it. I don't promise you anything!"

"You think he won't want me to do it?" Van Der Meer becomes anxious. It's a large-scale operation and he wants to take a big part in it. I hope that I'm not spared either..."

"You don't know Jack yet! It's not his style. If he thinks you will do nicely, you won't have any problem but if he thinks otherwise... you'll go through a living hell!"

"Is he a bstard?"

"That also depends on him. In fact the trick not to get into Jack's sight, because if that happens, it will end very badly for you." Weiss teases his colleague.

Van Der Meer swallows, he is a little nervous and stressed as much by Weiss' words than the approach of their departure. He'd like so much to make a good impression.

"Don't worry, Marshall will be in for the close surveillance as well, and besides we'll have to infiltrate many airports. You'll see it, you'll be in the field, in the centre of the action with the adrenaline running in yours veins, the hideouts, and the hide-and-seek game with the patrols...You'll get every thing!"

Weiss likes his new colleague who, despite his age, is a greenhorn. His beginner's nervousness, his fieriness and his unceasing questions amuse him. And he likes this idea of taking him under his wing; he's also there to transmit his own experience. He is not the new recruit anymore!

Roger relaxes a little; he's swimming into a dream.

" Is Mr. Bristow always so collected and cool?"

"Always since I've known him."

"And with his daughter?"

"Now that's a long story."

The appointment of Jack Bristow as Aerial Navigation Director of the South Africa zone is confirmed at last; they will take off towards Pretoria tomorrow.

Now, all the teams are in place and the chess game can begin...

TBC…

Feedbacks are craved as water in the desert….

Please, don't forget to let a little review, love, like, hate,…


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter SIX: Double Agent.**_

_Pretoria_

It's the start of a new academic year for the professors including Sydney; they are going to debate about the composition of the classes, the files of difficult students and the objectives to be attained during the semester.

She came early this morning while there wasn't a soul inside the building but for the staff of a cleaning firm. She walked in all the corridors of the main building, breathing deeply the scent of ink and chalk (,) which were flying in the fresh and damp morning air. She scouted several classrooms and amphitheatres and she stopped in while she whispered her impressions of each room as much for herself than for Carrie who was listening via Syd's comm link. She assessed every room knowing that this little inspection could be useful for the two geniuses who, undoubtedly, would be asked to design some technical marvels for this mission.

The professors' room seems to come out of a dream, legacy of a particularly turbulent recent past ; it's huge and luminous, ornamented with precious wood furniture and heavy purple curtains falling along a large windows. A studious and bright atmosphere reins inside. Sydney is immediately feeling comfortable; this place most certainly will be an inspiration to her. She runs her eyes over the book and magazine shelves which cover two of the four walls.

Yes, she is going to like to work here.

Her heart beating faster, she heads for the particularly stylish lockers assigned to professors. She brushes them with her hand and reads the refined written names, almost calligraphic handwriting. She quickly finds hers and she can't prevent herself from feeling pride.

She feels the adrenaline run through her veins while she picks the lock of several of them, looking for evidences. Her heart beating wildly, she stops with every creak, every rustle and then she resumes her task.

Suddenly the door opens!

She freezes. All her senses on high alert. She had not heard anything!

With grace combined with a great promptness, she shuts the locker's door with a hand leaning on it and pretends to put her shoe.

A charming young woman, obviously the same age as Sydney, enters the room at the very same moment and walks directly towards her with a large smile.

"Good morning!" she says cordially ."You must be Ms Jones! Welcome to Pretoria and to our splendid campus. I'm Dora Tang."

Straightaway, Sydney likes her.

"Hi!" Sydney answers still on the grip of a powerful emotion. "Yes, it's my name, but I prefer Sydney from now on."

"OK, Sydney .I'm Dora, and I'm a European Medieval literature professor. We are going to share the same office. We have the same habits, as I see. Every year, it's the same thing. I have to come early. I love to breathe the scent of this room, to be filled by the emotions it contains, by its serenity… It's odd, I'm talking about it as it's a human being…" She smiles warmly at Sydney and takes a deep breath again.

"Not at all. It's the same feeling I have had when I came in earlier." Indeed, she likes this Dora; she had translated with words what she is feeling in this room.

"Ok, did you visit our university?"

"Only a little part of it."

"Well, follow the guide. First stop, our office."

_Raasdaal District_

Van Der Meer is lying on a deck chair on Jack's vast appartment terrace. His apartment is situated on the last floor of a stylish and high-priced - building, which is located in the centre of the city, in the Raasdaal District. Below Jack's floor, a swimming pool, surrounded by lush and aromatic vegetation, is available for the exclusive use of the four owners of the apartments. Jacks's apartment consists of (two spacious bedrooms separated by a private living room , a second vast living room, a library, a dining room, a kitchen and a spacious bathroom. Juxtaposed to Jack's bedroom, an office filled with the latest high tech equipment is hidden behind a secret door that is hidden to the eye behind shelves ; it is perhaps a solution that lacks originality , but it remains very effective. This room is the operation command centre , Van Der Meer had fitted out with an alarm and surveillance system every room in the apartment.

Presently, the young agent thinks of the previous evening; their first meeting in a hangar in the outskirt of Pretoria, with Sydney, Vaughn, Weiss, Marshall, Jack Bristow and himself. He will always be surprised by Marshall's attitude: so brilliant and yet lacking in self-confident, afraid of Agent Bristow Senior and yet admiring of all the operatives.

_"M Van Der Meer, once you have put on all the devices in place, you'll have to launch the system by typing the following code: 785893#. Now, it may look like any alarm system but the cameras are undetectable and… Agent Bristow will be able to switch on or off the optimum security by only using his cell phone." Marshall smiles, "It's clever, isn't it? It's Carrie's idea!"_

_Sydney smiles to him, she likes this guy very much. I've heard that she saved his life once. She congratules him often, "It's wonderful, Marshall!" In fact, she cheers Marshall on every time she can. I like her. I like this Sydney._

_" And this is another little device… It's for you… Ms Bristow. I called it "the dumb"." And he starts laughing, "It's an intelligent bug. It activates itself at the slightest sound, even a whisper will be picked up and above all... if someone tries to detect it, that's when it becomes interesting..." He mimes the actions of someone listening and searching... "It shuts itself off. And the bad guys can't find it. I'm truly very, very proud of this one."_

_" Thank you, Marshall." Jack says._

_The meeting continued with a lighter atmosphere and there were not many news from our side since we had just arrived. I gave the last news about the traffic branch to the team. No big result, we make progress little bit by little bit, some contacts identified.. That's all._

_At last, we talked about Rambaldi. And there, the atmosphere irremediably became strained. The conflict between father and daughter was obvious. On one hand, Sydney's giving the cold shoulder to Jack, and on the other, Jack was actually icier with her. In fact, I think that he feigned indifference._

_"Did we make any progress in our search about Rambaldi?"_

_"Most of the office of the UNISA will be under close watch the next week, only three of them are under our surveillance for the moment,"answers Vaughn. "We've got the list of staff names, I sent it to Dixon. We'll have the preliminary enquiries in the few next days."_

_"And with the FoPeSA2H, the foundation? Any progress? "_

_"Not yet! I took several pictures of every sites," continues Vaughn while he gives the photo to Eric._

_We broke up several minutes later. Weiss told me every thing would work out between Sydney and her father, but I 'm not as certain as him, and when we left they stayed alone in the room._

"Sydney."

"Yes, Agent Bristow?" _she_ answered cooly. When she was with him, she couldn't calm down. Her quick-tempered character resurfaced occasionally.

Ever the professional, Jack ignored her latest comment (.) " We have to elaborate a mean for us to meet, apart from our weekly meetings, that will not arouse suspicion and will appear natural. "

"Well, what do you suggest?"

" The pool at my apartment provides a valid alibi. You'll come there to swim when you have to give me news." Jack's tone was as icy, even icier than Sydney's. His face was, as usual, expressionless.

She challenged him, trying to provoke an emotion inside him. "Very well, I'll tell Vaughn"No!" He interrupted her dryly ."I said you, not Vaughn. We have to pretend to be close relatives. So, it's necessary that…"

"What? That I start training right now? That it's necessary that we actually try to get closer so that our joke of a relationship will be more credible? That's it, isn't it?" She was angry. Her head was buzzing with feelings: rancour, sadness, love and jealousy too.

"Yes, in a way." Iceman!

A moment passed without a word as they just stared at each other. Sydney felt her heart beating inside her chest and a little hope was growing.

"Ok! Who are you?"

Jack wavered after this surprising question ."Sydney, what are you looking for?"

"We won't make progress if you answer my questions with other questions."

She had to deal with him in another way. She had a thousand questions to ask him. Who am I for you? Do you love me? Do you still love mom? Who are you? … And a feminine curiosity, with an ounce of jealousy, took over . Brusquely, she added, "What is her name?"

Jack sighed, but Sydney changed again without leaving him any time to answer. "I'm trying to get to know you, so I have to start somewhere! You're so secretive. I've never even been sure if there had been other women. What is her name?"

"This doesn't mean anything, " Jack answered her annoyed, then he added when he saw Sydney's reproaching gaze, "Kristina." A little lie.

This was a little victory. "How long?"

"Some weeks."

The little jealousy pinch sprang again; there was a woman indeed. "Do I know her? Is she from LA?"

"No, she is Swedish." He lied again.

"Is it serious?"

"I have to go. Goodbye." And he quickly left her. But he did not fool her; she knew that he was fleeing.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter SEVEN: A Free Agent.**

**South Africa**

A few days later, all the agents are in position and everything is going off without a hitch.

Jack took his appointment as Director of the Aerial Navigation Security of the South Africa zone with his characteristic seriousness He had been introduced to the Transport Minister and had already seen most of the country's airport directors during the past week. His directives were principally focussed on security, organization and discipline. Then, he was introduced to the command centre of the security of the surrounding area of the Johannesburg International Airport, along with its strong points and its weakness. With the experts of the administration, he looked at the air security system, the instructions, the landing and take-off protocols, the air navigation corridors, the parking lanes, the directives for each type of accident; etc.

This evening, Jack, Van Der Meer and Weiss are going to infiltrate the Johannesburg Airport. Their mission is to verify information they were given by an informant. An illegal shipment of weapons is to be stored this evening inside a hangar in the south of the airport. If the intel turns out true, they'll put a a tracking device on the illegal freight.

The three men are leaning over a scaled architectural drawing of the airport on which Jack had highlighted the most vulnerable areas for an clandestine. Weiss quickly notices the stress his new colleague lets show through his cool attitude. Roger can't stand in place in Jack's office, while the latter throws quick gazes at him. Eric moves near the young agent and whispers to him, "Stay calm. All will go well."

"How would you do the infiltration, Agent Van Der Meer?" Jack asks suddenly.

Roger jumps with surprise, begins by stammering, sighs and ends by answering, "I think we could go through there, " he points out the place on their map, "……we could follow along the building, and dodge in and out of the freight switching room. Then, Agent Weiss and I could put this duplicator in the phone central and the other in the technical bracing room, while……"

The ringing of the Jack's cell phone cuts him short.

Jack answers, "Bristow."

Weiss notices immediately the barely hidden embarrassment of his boss as he watches him discretely.

"This evening? It's difficult!" Jack retorts while he moves away as far as possible to gain some privacy.  
…….   
He nods. "Where?"  
…… 

"What time?"

Jack nods again as Weiss observes his neck which is becoming slightly pink. He wonders who the mysterious caller is as his boss puts the phone down.

Jack resumes straight away, "The infiltration of the airport will occur as you said. I'll take care of the offices and put a tracking device on the merchandise while you two do as you were told. We are leaving in five minutes." And he leaves the room.

Weiss turns over to his fellow agent, "It's just routine. Don't worry. We know the patrol's schedule. All we have to do is follow the plan and it will be a piece of cake. . ."

"I know., I'm not panicking, but……I'm a bit edgy because I don't want to mess up." Van Der Meer breathes deeply to relax himself. "What are you stressed by?"

Eric thinks a couple of seconds and answers to him with a sly grin, "Do you really want to know what adrenaline is? Spice up your life a bit? "

"Of course"

"Ok! Man or woman?"

"What?" He is incredulous, "What are you talking about?"

"Jack's phone call. Man or woman?"

Van Der Meer understands him but remains uncertain. There is a challenge here, of course. "Ok!" and he laughs with his fellow.

"Want to bet?" Asks Weiss cheerfully.

"Ok! I bet twenty bucks."

Weiss smiles inwardly, remembering Jack's reaction to the call and he is convinced it was a woman. "You're on!" And they shake hands. 

**Another Pretoria District**

A beautiful building bathes in an artificial soft light. A relative silence reins only disturbed by the usual buzzing of insects which began two or three hours ago. Dozing in his sentry box, soothed by this soft evening lullaby joined by pleasant fragrance coming from the still damp ground, the guard didn't see anything, even the shadows that are climbing the wall behind him.

Sydney and Vaughn reach the roof at last. They communicate with each other by signs to avoid any sound. Sydney takes the lead of their nocturnal expedition and heads towards a hatch. She removes the bolts from it and opens it while Vaughn installs the ropes that they will need to climb back down to the ground.

They penetrate inside the building and walk through the main corridor, running lightly and easily. They stop in front of the director's door. Sydney neutralizes the alarm system in a flash, enters the room and switches the computer on while Vaughn does the exact same thing in the secretariat.

Both put a small device above the central unit which vampires all the data contained in the hard disk, then they bustle about setting bugs in several rooms. Once they have finished with their tasks, they get out by following their previous path.

The guard, still asleep, doesn't hear the slight whistle resulting from the friction of the nylon ropes. 

Staked out in a car, Weiss et Van Der Meer are watching Jack climb out of his and walk towards a dark little park.

Following him without being detected was child's play! Eric is still laughing inwardly about that. He didn't tell Roger a word so he'd tease him a little, but in fact Jack's car is equipped with a tracking device. A safety measure! Ha! Ha! Ha!

A few laughs won't hurt! Even more so after this evening's operation which had undergone marvellously well and the plan worked out perfectly.

Now, serene and proud, Van Der Meer jumps into the game. He, "So, are we going?"

"Ok, let's go!" Weiss answers back with a bit of jubilation.

They leave the car and walk round the park. hugging a building and finding a convenient place to spy on their boss. There is almost no one in this area. Jack heads for the wall… and leaning against it, a woman is waiting for him. She watches him moving nearer to her.   
Weiss turns towards his friend, "You lost!"

They look at Jack who stops a few yards from the woman. They cannot see her face clearly, but it's nevertheless a fact that her smile is nothing less than charming and enticing.

In the shadowy light, they are exchanging inaudible words cut by numerous stops and strained silences. The woman hands a brown envelope to Jack who takes it and slides quickly in a breast pocket of his jacket. They stare at each other a long time, the physical attraction between them is so strong that it's even palpable to the two hidden spies.

Van Der Meer is well aware of the reciprocal craving which fills both Jack and the woman. As he watches them, the tension rises again and Jack moves towards her, unmistakably attracted by this woman with her intoxicating appeal.

Breathless, Van Der Meer sees his superior framing his partner with his two arms outstretched supported against the wall. Taller by a head, his fiery gaze seeks the woman's. Slowly, never leaving her gaze, Jack bends his face towards her parted lips as she offers herself to him . At the beginning, their kiss is soft and tender as she embraces him, her arms stroking his back and his shoulders. Then without warning it becomes a fierce and demanding one, almost raw and bruising.

They stop only to catch their breath and right away dive back into a blazing kiss. Van Der Meer swallows with difficulty.

Jack seizes his companion by her waist, hauls her up against him and presses her body on to the wall with the effect that it's her who is looking down at him. She tenderly runs her fingers through his hair. They look at each other again, breathless and panting, their faces showing the lust and desire what boils inside them. Then, their lips join again in a tender and yet burning kiss. Van Der Meer stares at Weiss, who is as surprised by the spectacle as he is.

Their languorous assault stops, but suddenly this time. Jack tilts his head up and listens attentively for a moment. Eric and Roger are totally frozen, their hearts racing in their chests… "He is going to kill us!" Weiss succeeds in thinking…

Then Jack and his partner exchange few words and a last passionate kiss. He moves away without failing to throw a glare towards the area the two other associates are hidden. She follows him with her gaze, absorbed, a conniving and sad smile on her lips that are still glistening from their mingled saliva.

Van Der Meer wipes his hands on his trousers, swallows his saliva and follows his partner who is as stunned as himself. Once they reach their car, Van Der Meer gives to Weiss the twenty dollar bill for their bet he just lost. "Wow! I'd never expected..."

This confirms the opinion Roger has about his boss and his job: he's James Bond! He asks Weiss, "Did you know about this?"

"Not at all! Jack Bristow… I never thought to see him running wild like that… He's always so cold and so reserved… I can't believe there is someone who could break the ice… That he could be susceptible to carnal pleasures on this earth … Sometimes I even wonder if he's from another planet!"

**The next day**

Sydney is sitting at her desk and she is finishing preparing for her next class on Hemingway. Dora enters the room: she has just ended her class. They had rapidly connected, and they share the same teaching vocation.

"How did your class go?" asks Sydney.

"Well! But this year I still have David as student and I have no choice but to bear him!"

"What's the problem with him?"

"He's the kind of guy who believes that he's better than everyone; a rich kid, haughty and arrogant… and handsome which doesn't help matters! He thinks he is subtle when he makes me his obvious overtures Well, I don't have to spell it for you!" She sighs a little exasperated and shakes her head as she smiles to Sydney.

"Does he cause you trouble?"

"Nothing I can't settle by myself! But men like him... where do they think they are?"

"In a harem maybe!" And they laugh together.

Dora resumes with difficulty, her words broken by her giggles, "Last year……after a class… he came to… me… to invite me … to go out with him... and his pickup line was... Ha! Ha! Ha!" She remembers this anecdote and it makes her giggle even more and she can't add a word. At last, she quietens and then adds, "He told me… 'you are brilliant and you've even noticed that I'm a man with a future…'" At this, they laugh together again and joke about some men and their vanity.

Having composed herself, Sydney asks her, "Do you have somebody in your life?"

"Currently, no." She sighs a little and tells her, "I'm not lucky in love, and I'm always attracted by odd guys." Thinking, she stops.

"Losers ?" suggests Sydney.

"No, I'd rather say liars." She looks at her friend and grins with melancholic smiles.  
Dora is so like Francie, her dear friend now dead; she is frank and cheerful and she shares the same simplicity and ability to understand than Francie had. But they don't look alike. There is Asian blood running through Dora Tang's veins; yet, even as several generations of interbreeding had smoothed the main physical characteristics, she keeps the exotic charm of those from far away countries of Asia. She possesses a great wild feminine beauty. A golden skin covers her delicately muscular body and her beautiful dark brown hair falls on her finely chiselled face ornamented with superb almond-shaped green eyes.

**The same day, other Pretoria district**

Weiss and Van Der Meer are at the hangar; they hadn't seen Jack again since the previous evening for which they are relieved. They are still alive, and that is a very good sign.

"This late evening meeting is going well, Jack and Sydney keep ignoring each other all along but at least they haven't exchanged any direct attacks. I'm relieved: that tension gets on my nerves. And Jack seems right normal with Roger and me," thought Weiss with a good amount of satisfaction.

Michael tends not to make things easy either; sometimes he becomes aggressive. Worse, he knows Jack still doesn't approve of his relationship with Sydney. I'm happy things between them worked out…They are going well together. In any case, he has always remained crazy about his Syd. The agony that the last year was for him! I hope the relationship between father and daughter will improve……"

But this ambiance isn't good for Roger; he just joined the team and obviously he's bothered by it but he's adapting well. Despite that, the situation mustn't continue or else it will become unbearable and could jeopardize our covers. I think Jack is well aware of that."

"The tracking device we placed last night allowed us to track the plane that transported the freight and discover the identity of the staff who had taken charge of the aircraft and its merchandise. We have a first list of suspects." Jack stops talking and gives files to Van Der Meer, "Surveillance pictures. Have you got other intel about the traffic network, Agent Weiss?"

"I was contacted by Agent Peel by the proper procedure. A delivery of ecstasy pills hidden in a freight of dolls is expected in Chicago in 48 hours. The plane's taking off from Johannesburg Airport. Another similar operation is being set up but this time it'll be about a weapons deal."

"We will proceed in the usual manner. Marshall, you'll supply us with the equipment." He turns to Vaughn and Sydney, "Something new about your mission?"

"We gave Marshall copies of the content of the hard disks of the foundation and he has to analyze them now," answers Vaughn; and Jack turns naturally towards the engineer with an interrogator's gaze.

"Err! Yes… with Carrie, err… I wanted to say Mrs Flinkman… Agent Flinkman, we studied the hard disks. It's wonderful all the research they are doing… Their database has to be seen! A marvellous thing… You put a name, a reference inside and right then…" With the glare Jack gives him, he stops the explanations he was telling and resumes, "Err… We have recovered all the intel about their dig sites and the future ones they are planning. But there's no contact names. Nothing about their means to communicate between them. Nothing concerning the provenance of their information."

After a long pause while Jack seems absorbed, he says to Vaughn, "You'll track the director of the foundation, as well as the people she meets, with my daughter." Then he asks our genius, "Anything thing else?"

"No… Nothing new, Sir," replies Marshall.

Vaughn believes he must add something. "About the university, we don't have any lead at the moment. But almost all the offices are under electronic surveillance now, so all we have to do is wait."

Things are progressing slowly, but surely, Weiss tells himself.

TBC

So what do you think?

Reviews are craved……. So much.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 8_**

**Roger and Eric's apartment, the evening  
**  
The trip from the hangar was oppressive, neither Weiss nor Van Der Meer daring to break the silence in the car. So to relax the atmosphere, Eric offered to the company to take a drink in their apartment, which adjoined Jack's. And, to their great surprise, even the latter agreed to come.

The three of them are settled in an amber colored large living room with a martial decor; they can enjoy the most wonderful view through the bay window. They are watching the city that twinkles of a thousand lights, not as much as Los Angeles, but the bright melting colors give it a simple and sparkling beauty.

Eric took care to serve their drinks: a whisky for Jack, tequila for his colleague and a good cold beer for himself. Sitting on the couch, Weiss and Van Der Meer analyze the results of the lastest baseball games, which they follow faithfully. The atmosphere is quiet and relaxing, the evening goes calmly.

Jack remains silent and sips his drink. He watches the comings and goings of the lights of the city below and seems relaxed. Suddenly a question bursts forth from his lips, "Did you enjoy the show?"

Van Der Meer feels himself turn pale all of sudden. His hands are shaking and he breaks into a cold sweat just as Jack turns towards them slowly and throws them an icy glare.

Open-mouthed, Roger looks at his accomplice as he silently searches for support. It's a waste of time; Weiss is as pale and anguished as he is. Nevertheless, he manages to utter a few words as he is hopelessly searching for several plausible reasons as to why they were in that park.

"Agent Bristow… I believed the call you got when we were in the command centers… you were worried by that call… you had problems… So, I thought we had to protect your back… So, we followed you."

Jack raises one eyebrow and turns towards Eric. Until now he had glared at Roger who is near an apoplexy fit.

"Agent Weiss, in regards of my close protection... I decide!"

He gulps his whisky down and leaves the room where the two agents remain worried and stunned, and relieved at the same time.

**48 hours later, Johannesburg International Airport**

Van Der Meer and Weiss are carefully walking back up the yellow dry grass which runs along the runway number 12 facing North-East. They are well hidden by the dark night and are heading towards the technical area. As for Jack, he is infiltrating the 4B hangar in order to bug the illicit freight.

Eric and his colleague reach the rear of the first building on their route. Their backs against the wall, leaning in as possible as they can, they go along because they have to gain access to the next building. When they arrive at the corner, Van Der Meer quickly bends around and scans their surroundings. Nothing! He makes a sign to the others to follow him, and they run for the next building where are the technical locals dedicated to the ILS landing system and the radar surveillance. There, they split since Weiss has to reach the room 1B; they will see each other later at the meeting point outside the airport.

Once alone and still under the cover of darkness, Van Der Meer heads for the farthest local, the 4C. Midway to his destination, he freezes, his heart pounding in his chest as he tries to remain unnoticed. The dog patrol is passing along near where he is standing. His pulse and his breathing increased with adrenalin and resound in his head. Roger is trying to focus only on his hearing to evaluate the direction the man and his dog are following. Eventually, the danger moves away and when the guard is not visible anymore, he sighs, relieved. Then, he swallows the last meters between him and the target, picks the lock of the front door, rushes in and gets right to his job.

At the same moment Weiss is stripping the wires that will serve to connect the device Marshall gave him. He hides it as deep as possible into the trap, connects it and closes the metallic plate before returning to the rallying point. From now on, all the phone communications will be intercepted, analyzed and classified.

"S!" exclaims Van Der Meer. Angry, he throws the screwdriver at his feet and looks at his bloody left index finger. He curses inwardly the half-jammed screws that are to resisting his efforts. He casts a glance to his chronometer: he is late. He resumes his work without waiting, but nothing is going well. The mechanism is jammed. Of course, the bad luck had to happen to him.

"Blackbird to Mickey." He hears in his commlink and it increases his frustration a little more: he does not want to disappoint his idol.

"Mickey to Blackbird."

"Blackbird to Mickey. Update?" Jack's voice is imperious.

"Mickey to Blackbird, operation is ongoing. I'm meeting a bit of resistance. "

"Need help?"

Van Der Meer thinks for a moment about what to say and knows Jack can feel his hesitation. He ends up answering, "Negative."

"Blackbird understood. Moving on," comes the inevitable answer.

Van Der Meer exhausts himself trying to open this stubborn plate, he cannot stand his powerlessness but he does not want to admit defeat either and suffer the humiliation of his failure and Weiss's mischievous comments which would follow.

Time passes, his task does not progress anymore and he mentally notes, 'the next time bring some WD-40. His sweat flows in his eyes, his hands begin to shake and he is near to losing his control. He thinks it is time to stop and gathers together his tools with regret.

Suddenly, Roger hears the sound of footsteps coming over. Immediately, he pulls out his Berretta and shuts his flashlight and turns to face the door. After a long silence, the handle of door slowly rotates without a noise. He catches his breath and prepares himself to shoot the intruder. The door is open; a long and dark silhouette appears. Instinctively, he fires and the shadow collapses with a groan.

Fear and confusion take hold of him while he watches Jack's body smash onto the ground. For a moment, he feels he is going to faint. His throat is clenched and his eyes moisten, nevertheless he manages to react and to rush towards his boss. With his breath cut by the impact of the bullet, Jack continues to groan in pain and slowly rolls on the ground. Van Der Meer lays him down and looks for the wound. He sighs deeply and even feels like crying: thank God for the bulletproof vest!

"Son of b!… You… shot… me!" says Jack with a jerky and husky voice. He coughs, his lungs do not want to resume working normally just yet.

"It was a reflex, Sir… I'm sorry."

"Help me up! It's not the time to whine," he explodes angrily.

Roger helps him to stand up and supports him. Once they are ready, they walk gingerly along towards the rallying point.

**The same night, Pretoria  
**  
Sydney and Vaughn are rocking comfortably in their double swing chair in an easy silence. Heavy clouds darken the fresh night, and as the temperature and humidity give them goose bumps, they savor a cup of tea. It is one of their rare quiet night spent alone, so they are taking the opportunity to talk and often tackle some extra-professional subjects. She speaks to him about Dora, her new colleague with whom she gets along.

"It's wonderful to be able to build friendly ties with someone as cheerful and sparkling as she is. She reminds me of Francie a lot. They share the same type of character and the same kindness and candor."

"You enjoy talking about her. I'd love to meet her, " he says with a mischievous grin.

"What would you tell her?"

"After 'hello'?" He takes a moment before adding with a steady glance, "I'd thank her a thousand times."

"Why?" She asks him; surprised by both his answer and the more serious way their conversation is taking.

"Simply because she gives you back your joie de vivre, this vitality and mischievousness that were part of you in the past. I'm so glad. The coldness that took hold of you these past months, though understandable, didn't fit you. I began to become anxious, I didn't recognize the Sydney I love, my Syd…" He bends forwards and puts his elbows on his knees and takes her hand. Slowly he caresses it before taking a more serious tone, "Will you come back to me someday?"

Silence sets between them, as Vaughn does not dare to lift his head up and look at her he stays focused on her hand that she has not pulled back.

"Vaughn…" She begins murmuring, "Michael… my feelings for you never changed. My return, your marriage …it was tough, cruel sometimes. This last year was a very difficult ordeal… I don't know yet if I'm able to find new strength in me to make a new beginning. So much failures, false hope… we need time…"

"I understand "he answers with a low voice.

"Let me continue!" she takes a deep breath. "All the people I loved... that I love and whom I trusted… Francie, she is gone. Will is out of my life… My mother deceived me and betrayed me… Even you… You abandoned me and finally… Jack." The inner pain Sydney feels as she talks is almost palpable. "Even me… Everybody abandoned me or betrayed me. I don't know who I can trust or who I can rely upon anymore. My so-called father has given me a very good lesson."

"I'm so sorry, Sydney."

They meditate on the journey ahead of them as they keep their eyes fixed ahead. Then, Vaughn takes tenderly the young woman in his embrace and holds her against him; he hopes he can provide her some relief.

**48 hours later  
**  
"Hey, Weiss!"

"Vaughn! I'm glad to see you!"

They shake hands, obviously happy to see each other again, before heading to Jack Bristow's office.

"I hope I'm not too late. There was a little traffic today."

"Don't worry! Besides, we have plenty of work to take care of," replies Weiss.

"Do you have more news?"

"More names…" While he speaks Eric, opens the door and lets Vaughn walk first in the room. Jack and Van Der Meer are standing, bent over a map and other documents that are scattered on the table. They lift their heads and greet the newcomer.

The two men move nearer as Jack says, "Mr. Vaughn thank you for coming at last. I made a list of all the locations where the local mafia had to deal with attacks or infiltrations, which are mostly due to theft of illegal merchandize. Their opponents have been in operation for two years, and they clearly want to take a more active and lucrative part of this business."

"Their actions focus essentially in three states," he points the areas on the map, "North Cape, West Cape and Gauteng and also Uptington, Kimberley, Cape Town, Soweto, Pretoria and Johannesburg. I believe that we are dealing with an Afrikaners group. Another useful detail is that they often leave an orange carnation where they have committed their thefts. In my opinion, this is a matter of signing their exploit as opposed to being a provocation."

"Where does all this data come from? We had none of this when we were studying the situation and the environment for the mission?" asks Vaughn.

"I have my sources," Jack retorts to him while Weiss and Van Der Meer exchange a conspiratorial look.  
"Has the intel and the source been authenticated?" persists Vaughn sharply as his brow wrinkled.

"In the present case, we can trust my source."

"Ok. Who is he?"

Jack straightens up quickly and eyes icily his interlocutor up and down. Immediately, he puts on his poker face and his hard gaze. "It's… irrelevant. Mr. Vaughn, you are a good agent but there is something still missing for you to become a top agent… something we have already discussed in the past: wisdom. And today I would add the instinct to read the present situation. So, we are going to leave my contact's ID out the current analysis and use this data, and concerning their worth, we'll see…"

Michael yields regarding this rebuff and does not insist anymore. Weiss and Van Der Meer take care not to intervene in that verbal skirmish.

Jack continues, "And yet, this can help us in the future. Nevertheless, Agent Vaughn, you'll handle the investigation about this mysterious group. We need to know who they are and what are their objectives. And you'll need to verify if there are any links between their deeds and the excavation sites of the FoPeSA2H. Any questions?"

Obviously, everything seems to be clear and Jack holds out the folder to Vaughn and asks him "How is the operation going at your end?"

"We have proceeded by elimination. There are only 50 names left on our list of suspects at the university. The President is still on it. For the foundation, the FoPeSA2H, after our investigation, we know that staff members of the cleaning firm, the caretaking or the financial departments have no access to the Rambaldi research. We are watching closely the Director, Mrs. Ruppert,. Sydney is convinced that she is the head of that branch."

"How is Sydney doing?" asks Jack who tries to keep a neutral tone.

Vaughn stares at him and raises an eyebrow, "She's going well. She integrated well the school teaching staff. She possesses a natural sense for human contact, so it's not hard for her. I'm wondering where it comes from?" He could not prevent himself from making this last comment and persists with boldness in the same provocative way. "She gets along well with some professors. Sometime, she talks to me about her colleague, Dora. She's a professor of European Medieval literature and she seems to like her a lot. I'm very happy that this is still possible for her after all she has gone through. "

"Mr. Vaughn!" Jack cuts, obviously exasperated.

"Frankness doesn't suit you, Jack?"

"You are totally unaware of what you are talking about, therefore I advise you to refrain from opening your mouth."

The tone becomes louder as Vaughn's rancor explodes, "Or what? I always remain surprised that after all your manipulations and all your disgusting schemes, she could be so generous and cheerful and open. No thanks to you or her b of a mother. But, now it's over! You've lost her! She had too rough a time with all of that to go on with your s."

Jack's intense stare is becoming threatening, as he is moving toward Michael, trying to intimidate him. But the latter is angry as he sees before him the only one responsible of all the mess, the loss of his love, his stupid marriage, Sydney's distress, and their current relationship … Then he becomes more virulent, "How could you do all of this to her? How could you manipulate your own child? Haven't you got a heart? What kind of man are you? Frankenstein?"

"His creature, Agent Vaughn… only his creature."

Both men openly defy each other with their stares, such two boxers before a combat.

Jack hisses back at him, "Who do you think you are? What exactly is giving you the right to second guess my actions or my decisions? Your compassion? Your… goodwill? Or your great soul maybe? But see the reality, Mr. Vaughn… your last actions were no better than your intentions and mine were even less noble than what you are trying to make us believe. Nothing, absolutely nothing, gives you the right to judge my actions… Do I have to refresh your memory? Where were you great principles with Dr. Lee? Perhaps Sydney can be duped, but not I. So don't come to me playing the offended virgin!"

Weiss and Van Der Meer are staying near them, but they do not intervene in the conflict. Michael is literally shaking with rage. Jack had read him perfectly and targeted his weak point with a surgical accuracy.

Jack, aware that he had aimed dead on with the same methodical precision, continues, "As for Sydney's present state of mind, you are not blameless by far. Do I need to remind you of the rapidity with which you abandoned, forgot and deleted her from your life? I'm far from being a perfect father for her, but I have always had faith in her. Your quick marriage…"

**_BAM! BAM!  
_**  
Vaughn explodes. He wanted him to shut up so he hit Jack Bristow's plexus impulsively and forcefully before immediately dealing him a violent blow in his face.

On the impact, the boss falls back fall on one knee to the ground. He regains his balance with his hand and immediately stands up. A cruel grin sets on his lips as he stares at his assailant with icy eyes.

Michael chooses the offensive option and tries to launch another attack, but there is no element of surprise this time. His adversary is taller and more massive and especially faster than he is. Before Vaughn reaches his target, Jack dodges the blow, grabs his fist and twists his wrist. Vaughn finds himself blocked by a painful arm-lock that he had not expected. Struck by a shooting pain, Vaughn lets out a cry and has no other option than to put a knee on the ground. He is at Jack's mercy.

"I would add... self-control." Jack releases him and wipes the blood that is flowing from his nose with the back of his hand. He leaves the room without watching the three men and growls, "The meeting is over!"

Weiss comes to his friend and helps him to stand up. "You are the luckiest fool I've ever seen! What got into you? Do you want to die?"

"Sorry, he got on my nerves!" answers Vaughn still sheepish and aware of his good luck.

"You did a very stupid thing."

As for Roger, he remains surprised; he didn't understand all that they talked about, but now, he understands perfectly what Eric meant in the beginning of their mission... to be careful not make Jack angry. But above all, he is surprised by the ability and the rapidity with which his boss overcame the situation as much on the verbal side than the physical one. His admiration and his respect for him have increased. He thinks with a little apprehension, "I hope that he doesn't despise me because I shot him!"

TBC…

Don't forget to let a review, please ! Even if you don't like.


End file.
